Over the past few years an extensive amount of literature has been published relating to compositions that are essentially free of non-reactive volatile solvents that are useful as coatings and inks. There have been extensive efforts made to produce such compositions because of their non-polluting properties and their economic advantages. Many of these compositions can be cured by radiation means, while many are cured by thermal means or a combination of thermal and radiation means. These compositions have become known as 100 percent total solids compositions because of the essential absence of the volatile solvents therein, even though they may be liquid in character.